1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation apparatuses, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus having a heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in electronics technology, increased performance of electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) has been achieved. However, such electronic components generate increased levels of heat, which must be dissipated promptly. Conventionally, a heat dissipation apparatus which includes a fin assembly combined with a heat pipe is used to remove the heat generated by the electronic component.
The fin assembly includes a number of fins. Each fin defines a through hole therein, for extension of the heat pipe. In order to ensure a high heat conductive efficiency between the heat pipe and the fins, typically, the heat pipe is soldered in the through holes of the fins by solder. However, solder is typically composed of a lot of heavy metals, such as lead, tin or others, which can cause permanent damage to humans or the environment.
Therefore, what is needed is a heat dissipation apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.